


Best Friends Forever

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: A sick Alex goes to Jack's house after an argument with his wife.





	Best Friends Forever

If there was one thing Jack loved, it was rainy nights. Something about hearing the rain splatter on the windows made him feel calm, and it reminded him of the importance of the little things in life. All Time Low were currently on a bit of a break, all working on different things. For Jack, this was his new side project and his mental health. He was doing much better now and was figuring out what he had to do for himself to stay in a positive headspace. In fact, he’d had plans that evening, but he canceled them as soon as he learned it was supposed to rain that night. He decided to have a calm night in. He’d drink some wine, take a nice, long shower, and just watch some movies, all to the sound of the rain on his windows.   
He was about halfway through Home Alone when he heard a knock at his door. This confused him, he had no idea who it could be. It was too early for all of his friends to be done partying, so he knew it wasn’t them, and everyone else he knew had to be up early for work the next day. He got up and went over to his front door. When he opened it, he saw Alex, but he didn’t look like himself. He looked down and was pale with dark circles under his eyes. He was also soaking wet and shivering.  
“Alex, what’re you doing here? Actually, come inside and we can get you dried off,” Jack decided, pulling his friend inside. He quickly went into his bathroom and grabbed an extra towel, then gave it to Alex.  
“So, what’re you doing here? And, why are you so wet? Didn’t you drive?” Jack asked.  
“I didn’t drive, I walked,” Alex replied in a hoarse voice. He started to have a coughing fit, but quickly calmed himself down.  
“Why’d you do that? It’s like a twenty-minute walk, and it’s pouring. Also, you don’t sound good,” Jack observed. He put his hand to Alex’s forehead, and noticed that it felt a bit warm.  
“Let me just explain everything. So, I’m a bit sick right now, which you’ve figured out. I have a fever, chills, aches, and-“ Alex cut himself off by having another coughing fit. Jack rubbed his back until it finally went away.  
“I was going to say cough, but I guess that took care of it. So, when my wife got home, she was in a bad mood from work, and we got into an argument. She was upset that I didn’t do the dishes. Since we both feel less than ideal in different ways, it was blown out of proportion. We both said some bad things. I decided I couldn’t take it, so I came here. I feel bad for intruding, but I didn’t want to be home, and I don’t want to be alone,” Alex explained.   
“Damn, I’m sorry to hear that dude. Wait, so why’d you walk here?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, my car is being repaired, and I wasn’t about to take my wife’s car after what happened. I’m really sorry to intrude, but I didn’t want to go to anyone else with this,” Alex said.  
“Well, I’m glad you trust me so much. Why don’t you go shower to warm up some, then I can set up some stuff out here for us?” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds great. Thank you, Jack,” Alex replied, getting up and going to Jack’s bathroom. As soon as Jack heard the door shut, he pulled out his phone, and called Alex’s wife.  
“Jack, do you know where Alex is? We got into a little argument and he left. He’s kind of sick right now, so I’m worried about him,” his wife explained, concern in her voice.  
“Calm down, there’s no need to worry. He came here and told me what happened. He’s in the shower to warm up some right now. He’s totally safe,” Jack assured.  
“Thank god, I’m glad he’s alright,” she said with a sigh of relief.  
“I think he should stay here with me for tonight. You two need to work this out, but I think it should wait. You can clear your heads and go into this with a better mindset,” Jack explained.  
“I think that might be for the best. Thank you for being such a great friend to Alex and me,” she replied.  
“Of course. You just relax for tonight, and I’ll take care of Alex and make sure he’s okay,” Jack said.  
“Thank you, Jack. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye,” she said, hanging up the phone.   
Jack put his phone away, then quickly grabbed some sweats for Alex. He snuck into the bathroom and set them down on the counter. He went into the kitchen, and made some honey lemon tea, refilled his wine glass, and took the drinks into the living room. He set up the first Hangover movie, since he knew Alex liked it quite a bit. He grabbed some extra blankets and pillows from his guest room and set them up for Alex. Right after he sat down, Alex walked back into the room.  
“Thanks for the clothes, man,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“No problem. Come sit down and rest,” Jack replied. Alex sat on his side of the couch and noticed the tea that Jack had made him.  
“Thanks for the tea, man,” Alex said, slowly sipping at it.  
“Of course. When you were in the shower, I called your wife. She was concerned about you, so I told her that you came here and were safe. I also said that I’ll take you back tomorrow so you can work it out with her. Partly so you can get some rest, and you guys will have some time to clear your heads, which will probably be for the best,” Jack explained.  
“Oh, thanks for doing that. Honestly, I’m glad I’m staying here tonight. I love her more than anything, but life has been a lot lately,” Alex replied.  
“Really? It seems like you’re living the dream right now. You’re working with our hero on an awesome project, you’re seeing your family and dogs fairly often, what’s not to love?” Jack asked.  
“It’s all just been weird, especially this past week. My wife has been super busy, which means I’ve hardly seen her. I wish I could be in Baltimore more, but I’ve got so many commitments keeping me here. I love Mark, and working with him is really a dream, but I still feel like I’m inferior to him musically sometimes. Like, I’ll suggest something, and he’ll reject it, which makes me feel like I’ve disappointed him or something. Also, there’s still quite a few people who send us hate about the type of music we’re doing, and it gets to be a bit much sometimes,” Alex explained.  
“Damn dude, I had no idea about any of this. You and your wife are going to be just fine, I promise. Stress makes us crazy sometimes, and it seems like tonight was an example of that. As for Mark, I doubt he feels let down or disappointed by you, it’s just creative differences. We have those in our band all of the time, which I know you know. And, fuck the people hating on the project. Sure, it’s not what you’d expect from two people who are legendary pop punk musicians, but it’s so cool. My project has probably surprised a lot of people, too. But, I do it since it’s a nice outlet for me, and it makes me happy. If making synth songs with Mark makes you happy, then do it. People will always hate, but there’s always going to be so many more who love and support you,” Jack explained.  
“Thanks man, you always know what to say,” Alex replied. He had a coughing fit before Jack spoke again.  
“No problem, man. I guess therapy really does help. I wouldn’t have been able to come up with some of that without it,” Jack replied.  
“Oh yeah, how’s that been going for you? I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now,” Alex asked back.  
“It’s been great, actually. Whenever something not ideal comes up, I’ve been able to deal with it in a better way. I also feel like I’ve been better to communicate my emotions better lately. And, my project has been helpful, too. I feel a lot happier now, and I’m still working on it. But I feel like I’m finally starting to feel as happy as I’ve always portrayed myself to be, and it’s honestly such a great feeling,” Jack explained.  
“I’m seriously so happy to hear that, man. I’ve always hated to see you so down and upset about things, especially within the past year. I’m glad you’re doing better. As your best friend, I couldn’t be happier for you,” Alex replied.  
“Thanks, man. I’m glad I got to talk about all of this with you. This reminds me of the old days. One of us would have an issue and go to the other, who would listen and help as much as they could,” Jack said, making both of them smile.  
“Me too, man. I’m glad we’ve been on this crazy road together for all of this time. I wouldn’t want anyone else as my best friend,” Alex replied. A few seconds later, Alex started to shiver.  
“Are you okay, man?” Jack asked, almost forgetting that Alex was actually pretty sick.  
“I just started getting chills again,” Alex replied, his teeth starting to chatter. Jack scooted over next to his friend, and let Alex snuggle into him.  
“This definitely feels like the old days,” Jack said, making both of them laugh some.  
“You’re not wrong, man. Something that hasn’t changed is how much I hate being sick,” Alex said, sneezing into his fist.  
“I bet, dude. At least you don’t have some insane flu like you normally do,” Jack pointed out.  
“I guess that’s true. That rain I walked in will more than likely make this worse when I wake up tomorrow,” Alex said, sounding a bit down again.  
“Well, I’ll take care of you until I take you back home tomorrow, man,” Jack promised.  
“I’m really glad I came here tonight. Thank you for being such a great friend, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“Same to you, dude. I set up Hangover for us a while ago, would you like to watch it?” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded into Jack’s side. They started the movie, and Alex fell asleep early on into it. Jack was sorry that Alex hadn’t been doing well but was glad that he’d decided to come to him. Jack felt so lucky to have Alex as his best friend and was glad that Alex felt the same. Whether it was relationship problems or taking care of each other when they were under the weather, they were glad they could always count on the other to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I totally wasn't planning on posting today, but I decided to since ATL announced the NP shows and doc! I'm so excited for both of those things! I'm going to the Chicago show, and if you are, please let me know! I hope you guys liked this story, and sorry the title is shitty, I suck at coming up with them. Send in requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
